What Raven's Words Really Mean
by Princess Diana Artemis
Summary: Have you ever wondered what really goes on in Raven's mind when she says something....expecially to BB? Well that's what this is about. Mostly BBxRae.
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea a while back but I didn't know how to explain it, until now. It's my first Teen Titans' fanfic so don't hurt me 'kay? Also I'll try to make one for each Titan!!! Enjoy!!

* * *

**__****What Raven's quotes really mean:**

**Sisters**

_"A giant chicken, I must be the luckiest girl in the world."_

-Really means: He won me a prize, I promise that I'll never let it go.......

[Starfire's scream}

....... I let it go. :'(

**Titan Rising**

_"Super. Just take anything from the fridge and don't forget to lock up when you leave._

-Really means: Get the hell out of the Tower and away from my friends.

_"So she learned a few tricks that doesn't mean she's any less dangerous._

-Really means: You're impressed by her!? Puh-lease, it's just a bunch of tricks! She's a dangerous witch! Kick her out! **DESTROY HER! **In fact, I'll do it for you!

**Spellbound**

_"I know he lied, but he was the only person that didn't think I was... creepy. And don't try and tell me I'm not."_

-Really means: He was the only person that actually liked me.... no matter how much he was lying. He was like me....... so he didn't think I was creepy. And don't lie and tell me that **you **don't think I'm creepy.

**The End Part III**

_"Blue is still my favorite color. And don't get used to this smile, 'cause you're still not funny. "_

-Really Means: Pink is my favorite color. And even though I think you're cute and hilarious, you won't be seeing me smile.

_"Quit it!"_

-Really means: As much as I love the fact that you're hugging me.... let me go, I have a reputation at stake here!

**Trouble in Tokyo**

_Your skin is green, your ears are pointed, you have fangs... you're really worried about the shirt? _

-Really Means: Your a cute, green, pointy eared, fanged, superhero........ the shirt is the least of your worries!

**Aftershock Part II**

_Terra.  
Raven.  
Traitor.  
Witch._

-Really Means: Terra, you little traitor who hurt every ones feeling.... especially Beast Boy who you say you liked.......... You're calling ME a witch! You're the witch you........ (Lunges)

_"It'll be the last thing you ever do!"_

-Really means: If you hurt Beast Boy I'll make your life a living hell!" (Which is really scary coming from a half-demon)

**Overdrive:**

_That would have been more profound without the hat._

-Really Means: Why? Fail Beast Boy..... fail!

**Nevermore**

_You saved me? I thought you didn't like me._

-Really Means: You stayed to help me? But you..... you should have gone! I... I... gosh you're so annoying!

**The Beast Within**

_"Is this the part where I'm supposed to be intimidated?"_

-Really means: Dude..... personal space, ever heard of it? I don't wanna smell your tofu breath..... wait is that.....

_"We're having a moment here.... don't ruin it."_

-Really means: Why is it that every time we have something together, just the two of us you have to go and ruin it! Like our hug.

* * *

I know that this is only a bit, but if you have any other suggestions than I'll place them for you!!!! Review and please try to be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**I promised you Beast boy's and the rest of the Team's quotes. So here's Beast Boy's!!!****

* * *

**

_**What Beast Boy's Quotes Really Mean:**_

_"Come on, man, how could you deny me the all-meat experience?"_

_"Dude, I've been most of those animals!"_

**-Really means: Cyborg! That's disgusting! Please, I'm a vegetarian, get it through your thick half-robot skull!**

**Final Exam:**

_"That didn't just happen. Tell me that didn't just happen."_

_"It did happen. We cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it."_

_(Beast Boy rubs his right thigh.)_

_(Raven heals it)_

_"Who knew we had a doctor in the house. Thanks..."_

_"No problem..."_

**-Really means: We got our butts kicked, Robin's been hero-napped, and I.... OWW THAT HURTS!!!!**

**Wow, she must really care and did she just...... SMILE at me?! This is historic!!!**

**Sisters:**

_"Told you we'd win you a prize!"_

_(sarcastically) "A giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world."_

**-Really means:** _I _**actually won you a prize! Whoa, wait! Isn't this what boyfriends do to their girlfriends?! Oh.....**

**Forces Of Nature:**

_"Please tell me this isn't another ridiculous prank."_

_"Okay, it's not a ridiculous prank...it's a BRILLIANT one!"_

**-Really means: OF COURSE it's not stupid! My pranks are never stupid, they're always smart, duh!**

**Nevermore:**

_(After Beast Boy served Breakfast) "Thanks Beast Boy. Everything looks great."_

_"On my planet, such a feast would mark the arrangement of a marriage. Tell me Beast Boy, to whom are you engaged?"_

_(Beast Boy screams and shudders)_

**-Really means: I guess that I could...... I mean she wouldn't but.... AHH!**

_(To Pink Raven) "You're laughing?" _

_"At one of my jokes?" _

_"Sure. I always thought you were funny BB, but hey, looks aren't everything!"_

**-Really means: Wow! So Raven thinks I'm funny, huh. But what does she mean looks aren't everything? I'm HOT!**

_(Saved by Beast Boy) "You... stayed? I thought you didn't like me."_

_"Thought you didn't like me."_

_"Yo! I like both of you! Now get your butts over here!"_

**-Really means: Obviously I like you, but I wasn't sure just how much you liked me.**

_"Thank you...friends."_

_"So we really are friends?"_

_"Hmmm... "(Nods)_

_"And you really think I'm funny?"_

_"Don't push it."_

**-Really means: So....we're friends and then we could be........**

**How Long is Forever?:**

_"You mean I'm going to be bald?! [Rips his hair out]_ "

**-Really means: Dude, that's not fair, that guy gets long flowing hair and I'm bald!!! And single!!!! Gosh, I hope we can save me from that future.**

**Fear Itself:**

_"You know, your haunted house was way creepier than that stupid movie. Any chance you'd want to do all this again for Halloween? "_

_"I'm afraid not."_

**-Really Means: Wow! I was right and you were wrong, it feels so good to be right!!! But I loved the haunted house!**

**Spellbound:**

_"Hey Raven! Um... it's like almost noon and you haven't come out of your room. So, just in case your mad, I'm gonna go ahead and say, I'm sorry for calling you creepy last night. _

_(Hears giggling) "Um Raven? Is everything... "_

_(She comes out.) "Hi, um... you were... laughing. And I thought I heard... was there someone in there?"_

**-Really means: She's LAUGHING at someone! That's not ME! That's a bunch of..... Let me in there, I'll shred the person in two! What's this feeling, is it jealousy?**

_"I know it was all a lie. But he was the only person who ever made me feel like I wasn't... creepy. And don't try to tell me I'm not."_

_"Okay. Fine. You're way creepy. But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room. You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not."_

**-Really Means: Sure, I told you that you were creepy, but I don't mean it. I want you to come out here with us and enjoy yourself. You're not alone Raven, I'm always there for you.**

**Revolution:**

_"Can you please stop talking like that?"_

_(British accent) "You're just jealous because I sound like a rock star."_

**-Really Means: I'm cool, you just wish you were me!**

**The Beast Within: (In this episode it's a fight between the Beast and Beast Boy.)**

_"Y'know, Raven, I've been a really nice guy for a really long time. I've put up with your insults and your attitude, and I've had it! Consider this a warning: As of last night, Mr. Nice-Guy has left the building._

_"Is this the part where I'm supposed to be intimidated?"_

_"No - THIS is!" (Changes into a yeti)_

**-Really means: That little..... she thinks that she can push me around but not anymore.**

**I'll show her- NO STOP DON'T HURT HER!**

**Why, you're not in charge anymore.**

_"No. I wouldn't. I mean, we had a fight, but I would never-"_

_"She was in your teeth."_

_"THAT'S A LIE!"_

**-Really Means: I'd never hurt her, I..... I.... I lo- BUT I'D HURT HER!**

_"Having that thing inside doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man."_

_"Hmm, maybe you should call me Beast Man from now on."_

_"We're having a moment here; don't ruin it."_

_"Beast Dude?"_

**-Really means: Wait is she calling me a MAN? Dude, that's sweet! Huh? Let me try something.**

**Darn! Oh well, I tried.**

**The End. Part 1:**

_(gives Raven the penny he found) "For luck!"_

_"All the luck in the world won't help us now..."_

**-Really means: Keep this with you, you need the luck more than I do right now. **

**The End. Part 3:**

_"Okay, you're freakin' me out here! The white robe and smile are weird enough, but hugs?! Are you still... you?"_

_"Blue is still my favorite color. And don't get used to this smile, 'cause you're still not funny."_

_"...RAVEN! (Hugs)"_

_"Quit it."_

**-Really Means: Who are you and what have you done with MY Raven. I mean Raven, not my Raven. **

**That's the Raven I know and love! I mean ..... ah, forget it!**

**Titan Rising: **

_"The part when Raven walks up to Terra and Beast Boy, where he starts blushing and looking from Raven to Terra."_

**-What he was thinking is: Holy C***, Who should I choose? Who should I choose? My Goddess of Darkness who completely hates me or the Goddess of Light who likes me back?"**

**or it means:**

**D***, I hope they don't start fighting. **

**You decide.

* * *

**

**TA DA! There's my second one!!!**


End file.
